Tetsuya The Explorer, Edisi Bali!
by oronaminShii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda unyu nan manis yang terpaksa dikirim orangtua ke Bali, dirundung kesialan dari awal sampai akhir! Bagaimanakah cara Kuroko Tetsuya bertahan hidup dari godaan mas-mas dan om-om diluar sana? Belum lagi si titisan lucifer yang terus mengikuti dirinya. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda unyu yang satu ini?


Bali.

Hembusan angin yang membelai, jajaran pohon kelapa di pantai yang menari-nari. Bau laut yang menyeruak di sisi pantai dan romantisnya sunset yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Ah, Bali. Betapa ingin Tetsuya pergi kesana

 **Tetsuya The Explorer, Edisi Bali**

 **By Kurorinxx, buat Kang Sei yang lagi ultah /ciaa**

 **Disclaimer : kalo 7 manusia pelangi punya gue mah langsung gue belokin semua.**

 **Warning! Menyebabkan ***, *** dan *****

 **Happy reading! Mohon maklum kalo gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teeeettt! Tet-chan, sini nak..!"

Teriakan sang Ibu sukses membuat Kuroko Tetsuya, umur 20, laki-laki tapi cantik terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Spontan dirinya langsung terduduk diatas kasurnya, dengan bedhair parah dan ermー iler yang masih menempel di sisi bibirnya. Nyawa si pemuda imut yang belum merekat penuh dengan raganya membuat dirinya terhuyung-huyung saat berusaha bangun dan keluar dari kamar, yang sukses membuat kepalanya terbentur pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Tetsuya meringis perlahan dan diam-diam merutuki Ibunya yang dengan sadis membangunkan dirinya dari dunia mimpi. Pintu kamar dibuka, terlihatlah sang Ibu sedang duduk menonton televisi dengan tampang datar.

"Kenapa, Ma?"

Nafas panjang dihela, sang Ibu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke anak semata wayangnya. Raut wajah serius terpampang jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Tetsuya tak tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Ibunya, tapi yang jelas topiknya tak mungkin jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

"Jadi gini Tet-chan," nafas kembali dihela, " Mama besok ikut Papa tugas. Mama nggak mau kamu sendirian dirumah, nanti takut ada om-om masuk, jadi semalem Mama ngomong sama Papa."

Dari dulu Tetsuya heran dengan Ibunya. Jelas-jelas ia berbatang, tapi malah diperlakukan seperti perempuan oleh ibunya. Dari dulu loh digituin, DARI DULU LOH. TETSU LELAH MAK, HATI ANAKMU INI TAK KUADH.

Oke, mari kita hentikan jeritan hati uke yang satu ini. Nanti jerit-jeritnya lanjutin di kamar aja ya dek.

/ampun Tet.

Kembali ke cerita, Tetsuya langsung bisa memprediksi kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Antara dikirim ke rumah sepupunya si Mayuzumi yang genitnya tak ketulungan itu, atau disuruh ikut bersama Ibunya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia kira sampai—

"Mama beliin kamu tiket ke Bali buat 3 hari. Hotel udah Papa bookingin buat kamu."

Demi kerang ajaib. Demi bus telolet. Demi sempak mayuzumi yang bentuknya segitiga lope-lope.

KESAMBET APA IBUNYA HARI INI.

Sambil tergagap tak percaya, dengan mata membelalak kaget walau tampang pokerface masih kentara di wajahnya, Tetsuya berusaha mengkonfirmasi perkataan Ibunya barusan. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar kan? Sang Ibu yang biasanya kelewat overprotektif terhadap dirinya tak mungkin membelikannya tiket ke Bali, terlebih sendirian.

"Ma, seriusan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang mengatakan 'plis-ini-beneran-ya-ma'. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Iya, Mama serius. Disuruh Papamu tuh, kalo Mama sih sebenernya gak ngijinin. Bayangin, disana ada ratusan om-om dan mas-mas yang berpontensi merenggut keperawan—"

"Keperjakaan, Ma. Aku bukan perempuan."

"—apalah itu! Mama bisa gila kalo kamu sendirian disana, Tet-chan sayang..!"

Dan keluarlah ocehan soal om-om dan mas-mas dari bibir Ibunya nonstop. Sungguh, Tetsuya jengah diperlakukan layaknya perempuan oleh sang Ibu. Dari kecil Ibunya sangat suka memakaikannya pakaian perempuan. Foto Tetsuya kecil memakai pakaian perempuan masih ada satu album, tolong ingatkan untuk menyebar aib yang satu ini.

Ehem.

Hei kamu mata belang yang disana, jangan coba-coba mencuri album sakral berisi foto Tetsuya. Belum waktunya kau muncul, jangan berulah.

"Yah, pokoknya kamu boarding pesawat jam 7.20 malam. Sekarang kamu siapin barang kamu gih!" titah sang Ibu walaupun tak rela.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya melakukan gerakan salute dari fandom sebelah, tapi itu akan merusak image dirinya. Jadilah Ia melenggang pergi ke kamar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Barang kamu udah siap semua, kan?" Laki-laki paruh baya, yang diidentifikasikan sebagai ayahanda dari Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya kepada sang anak. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

Setelah benar-benar yakin tak ada barang yang tertinggal, sang kepala keluarga pun menyalakan mobil dan mengantar si anak kesayangan keluarga Kuroko ke bandara. Dan pastinya di perjalanan, Tetsuya pasti minta berhenti di Maji Burger untuk membeli cairan putih, kental nan manis yang diketahui sebagai vanilla milkshake.

Oke, sebagai author disini aku tahu kalian membayangkan yang aneh-aneh setelah membaca kalimat 'cairan putih, kental nan manis'. Tolong jangan nodai kepolosan si uke andalan.

.

Jangan senyum-senyum, kalian fujoshi gila.

Jangan kira aku tak tahu.

Back to the story, keadaan mobil sangatlah hening. Hanya suara deru mobil dan bunyi sedotan yang mengisi keheningan mobil. Ketiga manusia itu tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya sang Mama tercinta membuka suara.

"Tet-chan."

Tetsuya yang merasa terpanggil menghentikan kegiatan bercumbu dengan sedotan vanilla milkshake.

"Iya, Ma?" jawab si anak teladan kepada Ibunya.

"Kamu pokoknya disana gausah aneh-aneh ya." entah untuk keberapa kalinya wanita bersurai baby blue itu mewanti-wanti anaknya. Mirip kaset rusak, jujur saja.

"Iya, Ma." jawab Tetsuya singkat, dan kembali melakukan aktivitas 'sedot vanilla milkshake'. Belum ada 1 menit, Ibunya kembali membuka mulut.

"Jangan sama om-om, pokoknya jangan"

"Iya, Ma."

"Kalo ada yang godain kamu, langsung jerit aja ya!"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kalo ada yang ngajak pulang bareng, jangan mau! Pokoknya jangan ya!"

"Ma—"

Lelah sudah Tetsuya berdebat melawan Ibunya. Meminta pertolongan, Tetsuya menatap Ayahnya. Bukannya ditolong, sang Ayah malah meneguk ludah dan memasang tampang yang seakan berkata 'ayo nak, ganbatte! Papa gak mau ikut campur!'

Memang emak-emak selalu benar.

Setelah puas mencuci otak anaknya dengan bahaya om-om dan sebagainya, akhirnya diam juga si Ibu overprotektif. Tetsuya menghela nafas lega. Otaknya serasa berasap menanggapi celotehan Ibunya seakan Ia adalah perempuan paling lemah di dunia.

Tak disadari, mereka telah sampai di bandara. Tetsuya mulai berdebar-debar, senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Ayahnya mulai menurunkan koper-koper milik Tetsuya dan meletakkannya diatas troli. Setelah selesai menurunkan semua barang, Ayah dari si pemuda unyu menyerahkan tiket dan masuk ke mobil untuk meninggalkan Tetsuya di hutan rimba bernama bandara bersama ratusan, ribuan laki-laki genit berspesies om-om.

Kata-kata terakhir sang Ibu dari dalam mobil, dengan volume yang luar biasa kencangnya.

"HATI-HATI SAMA COWOK GENIT, TET-CHANNN!"

Yang sukses membuat Tetsuya malu setengah mati dan orang-orang menengok ke arah Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

"Penumpang pesawat Seirin Air, kode penerbangan EZ-703 silahkan memasuki pesawat melalui Pintu E, terimakasih."

Panggilan akan penumpang pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Tetsuya sukses membuat pemuda baby blue tersebut bangun dari bobo cakepnya di ruang tunggu. Langsung saja Ia bersiap-siap mengangkut barang bawaannya. Tidak lupa, tiket pesawat digenggamnya erat-erat. Berjalanlah dirinya ke arah pintu E untuk memasuki peswat yang akan ditumpanginya.

"Silahkan, penumpang selanjutnya!"

Teriakan kru bandara yang bertugas untuk memeriksa tiket para penumpang samar-samar terdengar. Tetsuya yang berada di barisan paling belakang harus sabar menunggu karena banyaknya orang yang ingin pergi ke pulau dewata itu. Si baby blue yang berusaha melawan kantuk yang tersisa akibat tidur di ruang tunggu tadi.

"Ayo, silahkan penumpang selanjutnya! Handphone, ikat pinggang dan jaket silahkan diletakkan di baki yang sudah disediakan!"

Dan langsung saja Tetsuya menuruti perintah kru bandara tersebut. Sambil menunggu giliran untuk melewati metal detector gate, Ia sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang entah sudah seperti apa wujudnya.

Orang didepannya sudah lewat metal ddetector, kini gilirannya. Direntangkannya tangan, memasrahkan diri untuk diperiksa sampai tangan mas-mas security mulai meremas nakal pinggangnya.

"Mas ngapain?" tanyanya sambil bertampang horor.

"Ya saya meriksa mbak lah. Ngomong-ngomong, mbaknya cantik banget deh. Namanya siapa sih?" Si security yang masih meremas pinggang Tetsuya mengedip nakal.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, dan saya laki-laki. Tolong jangan pegang pinggang saya."

Dan pernyataan dari si pokerface sukses membuat si security megap-megap. Lagian salah sendiri, sudah pakai baju laki-laki masih dikira perempuan.

Si security yang tersakiti akan fakta bahwa Tetsuya berbatang akhirnya mempersilahkan si baby blue maju dan berjalan untuk memasuki pesawat. Samar-samar terdengar tangisan pilu di belakang, membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas pasrah. Salahkan Ibunya yang memberi wajah unyu bak perempuan. Salahkan lagi Ibunya yang mengidam-idamkan perempuan saat hamil bayi yang jelas-jelas berbatang. Salahka— oke, cukup.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang singa. Begitulah pepatah yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Sudah lelah digoda security bandara, ini lagi didalam pesawat digoda pramugara. Sengsara, begitulah keadaan hati Tetsuya. Ia yang sedang duduk di kursi pesawat merana memikirkan nasibnya yang terus-terusan dikira perempuan. Memang benar perkataan sang Ibunda, Ia kudu hati-hati dengan Mas-mas dan om-om.

Mari kita flashback sejenak tentang asal usul kemalangan Tetsuya di pesawat.

"Selamat datang di Seirin Air." sapa seorang pramugara yang berdiri didepan pintu pesawat sambil tersenyum manis. Tetsuya menjadi penumpang paling akhir yang memasuki kabin pesawat, efek tertahan oleh— ya kau tahulah tadi dan efek hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Pada awalnya Tetsuya tak merasa ada yang janggal semenjak masuk kedalam kabin, sampai si pramugara dengan tidak normalnya merangkul Tetsuya. Oke tidak masalah, Tetsuya masih maklum. Diantarkannya Tetsuya sampai ke kursinya, kursi paling belakang di pesawat, kursi paling dekat dengan tempat para kru pesawat selama penerbangan.

Dan Tetsuya mulai menyadari kejanggalan saat Ia hendak duduk di kursi. Tampangnya mendadak horor-horor-gimanaa-gitu saat si pramugara memegang tangannya bak putri raja. Ia bahkan merasakan jari pramugara itu mengkitik-kitik telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Tetsuya masih sabar.

Saat pembagian dinner di pesawat, Tetsuya diam-diam berkomat kamit minta perlindungan pada Tuhan agar dirinya dilindungi dari predator mengerikan itu. Dan ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pembagian dinner berjalan aman dan normal. Tetsuya menghela nafas lega, dan membuka dinner box miliknya. Seketika wajahnya langsung pucat.

Ditemukannya sebuah tulisan 'I Love You' lengkap beserta gambar lope-lope di sekelilingnya yang ditulis dengan saus tomat, di menu dinner miliknya yang kebetulan omurice. Diliriknya menu dinner penumpang didepannya. Sama sih, omurice juga tapi tanpa tulisan 'I Love You' dan tetek bengeknya itu. Yap, Tetsuya mulai takut. Diliriknya pramugara yang ada dibelakangnya, sedang tersenyum manis dengan, oh tidak— pipinya merona! Tetsuya hanya bisa diam dan makan sambil berdoa akan keselamatannya.

Pramugaranya ganteng sih, tapi tetap saja horor kalau distalk begitu!

Semenjak itulah Tetsuya hanya bisa duduk termenung, menatap jendela dengan kosong dan berharap dirinya masih bisa selamat dalam 2 jam sisa perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, waktu mendarat sudah dekat. Silahkan kencangkan sabuk pengaman, menegakkan kursi sandaran anda, tidak membuka meja yang ada didepan anda dan membuka penutup jendela, terimakasih."

Notifikasi dari speaker kabin memecahkan lamunan Tetsuya. Ah, betapa senangnya hati si baby blue karena sebentar lagi Ia akan mendarat dan lari selamanya dari si pramugara homo tersebut. Senyum kecil terulas di bibir pink Tetsuya.

'Hore!' batinnya gembira.

Sekitar 10 menit setelah notifikasi pendaratan, pesawat mulai mendarat. Goncangan yang lumayan keras di pesawat sama sekali tak berefek pada Tetsuya. Pikirannya hanya fokus dengan bagaimana caranya Ia bisa lari dari laki-laki homo genit tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat telah berhenti total dan seluruh penumpang dipersilahkan turun. Tetsuya yang sudah SANGAT siap untuk turun langsung menyambar barang bawaanya di loker atas kabin. Langsung Ia berjalan secepatnya, tapi dewi fortuna tampaknya sedang jahil hari ini. Walaupun Ia paling pertama saat berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tetap saja ada penumpang lain yang menduluinya. Jadilah Ia kembali menjadi penumpang yang paling terakhir keluar.

Dan apesnya, si pramugara homo yang menjaga pintu belakang!

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Ia berjalan melewati si pramugara, dan betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya saat—

"See you again, cantik~"

Sip.

Persetan dengan berjalan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan, langsung saja si baby blue lari menuruni tangga pesawat. Langkah dipercepat demi menyelamatkan diri dari si pramugari homo secepatnya. Semakin cepat semakin aman, itulah mottonya pada detik ini.

Tapi tanpa disadari, kaki si entitas biru muda tersandung akibat terlalu buru-buru mengevakuasi diri. Tubuh tertarik gravitasi, dan tak lama lagi akan mencium sebagian dari runway pesawat. Tetsuya memejamkan mata, pasrah akan nasibnya.

BRUGH!

Suara benturan terdengar, membuat penumpang yang masih menunggu shuttle bus untuk menuju terminal kedatangan melihat ke sumber suara. Terdapatlah sang entitas biru yang telah mendarat..

...di pelukan laki-laki bersurai merah?

Mata para penonton—penumpang yang menonton adegan romantis gratisan langsung membelalak. Berbagai reaksi bermunculan. Ada yang mengernyit sangsi, ada yang berinisiatif menolong, ada pula yang menjerit sambil mengeluarkan kamera. Kuroko Tetsuya, sebagai korban tentu saja spontan berdiri.

"Ma-maaf.." ucapnya pelan, tak kuasa menahan malu. Ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk mendengar sumpah serapah dari si surai merah, tapi malah sebaliknya yang terjadi. Sang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dan bermanik crimson-golden malah tersenyum.

"Tak kuduga akan ada malaikat yang jatuh di tempat seperti ini, terlebih ke pelukanku."

Mata Tetsuya membelalak kaget. Malaikat, katanya? Apa ini salah satu cobaan dari Tuhan? Keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang singa, bertemu naga pula! Aduh, betapa sialnya nasib Tetsuya hari ini.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi malaikatku~" si crimson-gold mengerling nakal kepada Tetsuya. Para penumpang yang terlalu fokus menonton drama picisan tersebut menjerit, terutama yang perempuan. Tetsuya kembali memasang wajah pokerfacenya, walau dalam hati tengah menjerit dan merutuki nasibnya yang begitu sial.

.

.

"Walau harus mencari seluruh pulau dewata, akan kutemukan kau, malaikat biruku."

CONTINUE? END?

YOU DECIDE!

.

.

.

Absurd. Totally absurd.

Gak mungkin ada security bandara tukang grepe. Gak mungkin ada pramuraga tukang gombal. Gak. Mungkin. Ada.

Tapi kalo buat sei sama cuya mah apa sih yang gak mungkin? /dikeroyok massa

Maap, sudah lama ku tak nongol di ffn akibat writer's block dan urusan RL yang bikin sibuk :" udah gitu bukannya lanjutin fic Rakuzan Music School, malah nongolin penpik baru. Tapi ya udahlah ya, daripada dirajam gunting sama Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuro gegara gak bawain hadiah, ya kupasrahkan seluruh keringat dan waktuku untukmu wahai si mata belang

/Ampun sei ampun.

Ya sekian bacotan absurd dari author yang juga absurd ini, oneshot/multichap reader semua yang nentuin karena reader adalah raja /gagitu

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, kalo berkenan yaa fav juga boleeh xD

Ketjup basyah,

Kurorinxx


End file.
